


Of Post-It Notes & Mirrors

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto keeps covering Sasuke’s mirror with post-it notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Post-It Notes & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quirkerstein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quirkerstein).



**Of Post-It Notes & Mirrors**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Naruto keeps covering Sasuke’s mirror with post-it notes_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Quirkerstein. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: K+_

Sasuke looked at his mirror and twitched. Ever since Naruto had discovered post-it notes, he stuck them _everywhere_. He also wrote the most inane comments on them—everything from ‘Bastard!’ to smiley faces to ‘HOKAGE’ with big arrows pointing up.

The think that annoyed Sasuke most was that Naruto would stick them on Sasuke’s MIRROR.

His MIRROR.

 _How_ was Sasuke supposed to check to make sure that he had the _right_ amount of gel in his perfect hair when Naruto left notes like ‘I (heart) Ramen!’ right where his left cheek bone was supposed to go?!

It was unacceptable.

Sasuke plotted what he could do to MAKE his boyfriend understand that post-it notes on the mirror was _deplorable_ , especially when they got in the way of Sasuke’s morning preening.

Unfortunately, getting Naruto to do anything outside of eating and sex was problematic. It was a bit like having a puppy that refused to be housebroken sometimes. He did what he wanted when he wanted to, and if that meant putting post-it notes on the mirror, then it meant that Sasuke wasn’t going to be able to see his face.

Sasuke glared at the offensive pieces of paper. If they weren’t attached to his mirror, he would have burned them into next week for being there. It was like Naruto _planned_ for him to never be able to fix his hair or practice his unaffected glare.

This called for drastic measures.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto glared at him. “You gave all my post-it notes away!”

Sasuke didn’t look up.

“You gave my SPECIAL RAMEN POST-IT NOTES away!! Then you told the stores that I was allergic to the glue in them so they won’t sell me them any more!”

“You kept putting them on my mirror.”

The blond gaped at him. Really, it’s no wonder nobody took the boy seriously; if he just put some time in mastering a ‘holier-than-thou’ facial expression (like Sasuke had—he’d practiced faithfully in between admiration sessions), people might give him more respect.

“Is THAT what this is all about?!” Naruto exploded. “Your MIRROR?! You—you—you vain BASTARD!”

Sasuke mentally scowled as Naruto ranted and raved and didn’t shut up. Really, what was more important here, Naruto’s enjoyment or Sasuke being able to see that everything was right in the looks department? Clearly, the latter was the more important thing and he couldn’t see why Naruto didn’t realise that. His boyfriend must be thicker than he thought.

He needed to start doing some damage control.

He slowly stretched and slid slowly off of his chair, making sure that he was using the signature Uchiha hip sway when he walked. Naruto’s diatribe slowly fizzled into nothingness and Sasuke could pin the moment that Naruto started to drool. It meant he had precisely five seconds before—

Naruto pounced.

As he was hauled off to the bedroom, Sasuke smirked. Once again, Naruto had proven his point that looking as good as he did was important.

_x Fin x_


End file.
